How Could I Not...
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: H/Hr fluffy song fic.. my first song fic... Hermione has a restless night and Harry is there to comfort her with a song.


DISCLAIMER: The characters and the song mentioned do NOT belong to me. Though I did wish I owned Backstreet Boys who sang the song mentioned. This is my first song fic so please be gentle when you R&R. Thank you.

HOW COULD I NOT...

By: Sweetwater Gal

He just sat quietly in deep thought by the window sill that he had been sitting by for the past few years, and now more recently every night. Just staring out into the still darkness while the whole world around him slept in peace. He just sat by the window, not caring about the chill of the air nor how tired he would be in the morning.

And it was all because of her.

She was the reason he spent many restless nights awake. She was the reason behind him pondering, dreaming, and, when he couldn't stand the aching knowledge in knowing she wouldn't love him back, to shed a tear.

For the past few nights, the young sixteen year old just sat there by the window. He sat by the window, in the darkness, thinking about her. Thinking about the one that stole his heart, the one that was his best friend, the one that was his—

"Hermione?"

His green eyes blinked behind his black frames as he saw her emerge from behind the door of the boys' sleeping chamber. "Hermione?" He whispered, quite surprised to see her at so late an hour, sneaking into the boys' room, and in a white nightgown no less.

"Harry" Her voice was timid and filled with fear. Her lower lip trembled just as badly as her own body and her brown eyes was brimming with tears.

Instinctively he quietly raced to her side, but not before grabbing his blanket to wrap her body with. Deep concern and love sparkled in his eyes as he regarded her. "What's wrong? Hermione?"

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, quietly sobbing into his arms. "I had a nightmare it was horrible, Harry I can't go back to sleep because it was so terrifying"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Hermione" He whispered back, hoping to ease her fright. He hugged her fiercely, and kissed the top of her head. 

"Yes it was, Harry!" Her voice exclaimed with as much fear and worry.

"Ssshh Hermione," He couldn't risk the others knowing that Hermione had sneaked into their room. "We can't let Ron and the others know you're in here. Come on"

Silently, he led her to outside and into the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew that since it was so late, no one would be around. He sat both her and himself down on the big couch, facing the fire place.

"It was so real, Harry. It felt so real! It was horrible!" She sobbed again, still in the warmth and comfort of his arms.

Wanting to calm her down, he began stroking her long brown hair. The same lovely hair, once the bushy trademark, that he remembered her straightening it to sleekness upon fifth year. He began lightly running his hands through her hair, unintentionally inhaling her scent.

"Hermione, how could a dream be so horrible?"

"It was a nightmare, Harry and it was because" Her voice trailed off as she shuddered remembering it. 

"Because" He gently coaxed her, wanting to now know the cause of her fear, and hopefully using it to find a way to calm her.

Hermione fell quiet, except for her sobs that continued as the tears cascaded down her young face.

He didn't want to force an answer out of her, so instead he just held her. He leaned back so that he was lying down with her still in his arms. He soon found himself humming a soft tune. A tune that he probably recalled hearing in the car with the Dursleys when they came to pick him up for the summer back before fifth year. He was amazed that he remembered it, and was amazed even more that he found himself softly singing it to ease her fear.

__

Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be   
Alone 

Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight 

What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you 

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight 

What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you 

I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life 

What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you 

What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you 

He gazed down at the sleeping beauty before her, realizing that she had fallen peacefully back asleep in his arms. Gently, he removed himself from her sleeping body, until she was all curled up on the couch. He lightly reached over and moved a stray part of her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. He softly kissed her forehead and was about to move away when her eyelids began to flutter.

"Hermione" He began, but was interrupted by her soft voice.

"It was you I lost you"

"What?"

"I dreamt that I lost you" And with that, his beauty fell back into quiet slumber.

"You'll never lose me, Hermione." He softly kissed her forehead one more time, then he sat himself down in another chair, facing her.

He leaned back and just watched her peaceful form and prayed that she is blessed with nothing but sweet dreams. Whispering into the night, and hoping that she heard his voice even in dreams 

"How did I fall in love with you how could I not"


End file.
